headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth
"Last Day on Earth" is the sixteenth episode of season six of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple and Matt Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, April 3rd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In the episode, Rick Grimes, Abraham Ford, Sasha Williams, Eugene Porter, Carl Grimes and Aaron set off in a desperate race to travel to the Hilltop to help Maggie Greene receive medical attention but get more than they bargained for when they run into Saviors and finally come face to face with their sadistic leader Negan. Meanwhile, Morgan Jones continues his search for Carol Peletier with the surviving Savior of Carol's assault, Roman in hot pursuit. Cast Starring Listings with the (‡) symbol indicate characters who have no lines of dialogue. Also Starring Listings with the (‡) symbol indicate characters who have no lines of dialogue. Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth", "WD: Last Day on Earth", and "TWD: Last Day on Earth" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * The episode notably ends in a cliffhanger: The member of Rick's group that is chosen out of the line-up by Negan is only shown from a first-person perspective. * This episode was originally titled "Something to Fear", which is the same volume of the comics which first introduced Negan and the Saviors. Body count * Roman - Shot to death by Morgan Jones. * Library survivor - Hanged off of a bridge by the Saviors. * Survivor of Rick's group - Bludgeoned to death with Lucille by Negan. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:Daniel Newman